A test head includes electronics for testing a device. The electronics are often cooled in order to reduce undue heating. Cooling may be performed using liquid coolant, such as hydrofluoroether (HFE). Liquid cooling is typically performed using an external stationary assembly, which may include a reservoir, a heat exchanger, and a pump. This assembly is typically connected to the test head via flexible hoses, and does not move along with the test head. Often, the assembly is located on the floor of the testing facility.